Primera de los peores
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: El Primero tiene razones muy personales para atacar la Tierra, razones que ni los Templarios ni los Cazadores ni los Cabalistas podrían imaginar.


Ella apenas podía recordar su pasado.

Su primer recuerdo era confuso. Recordaba dos sonidos extraños antes de que la luz apareciese. No, no era luz. Tenia todos los colores y ninguno, mezclándose y dividiéndose en una danza caótica a medida que las estrellas y los planetas se formaban.

Viendo ese espectáculo recordó como respirar, tocar, comer, escuchar, oler, mear y toda una serie de pequeños placeres que nunca había echado de menos hasta que había perdido su vida. Si de algo estaba segura era de que estaba muerta a pesar de que aún anhelaba cada pequeño pedazo de lo que significaba estar viva.

Durante millones de años solo estaban ella y el Otro, separados por una capa de realidad entre las distintas dimensiones. No sabia su nombre y dudaba que la criatura incluso supiese de su existencia y ella estaba contenta con ese acuerdo. Siempre había estado sola en su antigua vida, incluso cuando tenia aliados a su alrededor o era acariciada por los pequeños animales de muchas patas que la servían, por lo que siempre y cuando no se involucrasen en el negocio del otro ella no pensaba hacerle caso a pesar de reconocer su existencia.

Entonces había empezado a crear vida.

Ella miro desde su trozo de la realidad y se lleno de envidia.

¿Por que tenían acceso a todo lo que ella anhelaba?

Sabia lo que harían, lo que siempre hacían. Ellos no se darían cuenta de esos regalos como lo que eran y pasarían sus vidas preocupándose por cosas sin sentido como rocas doradas o trozos de papel verde con símbolos gravados y haciendo guerras a partir de razonamientos ridículos en lugar de sentir el mundo a su alrededor.

Su envidia porque tenían gratis lo que a ella se le negaba y su odio al saber en que se iban a convertir era lo único que sentía. Ella cogió esas emociones y las moldeo, usando también los pequeños rastros de las emociones que emanaban las formas de vida más recientes y que era capaz de capturar, para crear agentes que pudiesen moverse por el mundo físico.

Cuando tenia los que creía que eran suficientes abrió una puerta entre dimensiones a uno de los planetas habitados y los soltó, devastando ese mundo sin nombre con criaturas surgidas de las pesadillas de sus habitantes. Ellos tuvieron el placer de ser sus primeros esclavos y torcerse en su presencia mientras su mundo ardía y se hacia totalmente inhabitable.

Pronto vino otro y otro y otro. Todos ellos ardiendo y convirtiéndose en los paramos sin vida que deseaba que fuesen, con los muertos levantándose para asesinar a los vivos, los supervivientes torcidos hasta convertirse en nuevos miembros de un ejercito que nunca pararía hasta la eliminación de toda vida en el universo y los rumores de su existencia precediendo su llegada clavándose en el subconsciente de todos los seres vivos, generando más miedo para alimentar a sus fuerzas y permitiéndoles extenderse más rápido.

Todo ese proceso trabajo sin interferencias a lo largo de miles de millones de años hasta que sus fuerzas chocaron contra un mundo que le resulto familiar por alguna razón incomprensible.

Sus habitantes lo llamaban Tierra y eran los primeros que habían logrado rechazar su avance. A lo largo de siglos sus legiones continuaron atacándolos y siendo rechazadas por sus habitantes.

Ella decidió emplear otra estrategia. Todas sus legiones dejaron de atacar y permitieron que su existencia se convirtiese en leyenda a medida que los años pasaban, de forma que casi nadie creyese en su existencia y los medios para vencerlos se perdiesen. Fue entonces cuando atacaron.

Debido al elemento sorpresa la mayor parte del mundo cayo en una semana pero sus habitantes, esos humanos, continuaban luchando y eso la fascinaba, dado que nunca había pasado antes incluso con grandes imperios que abarcaban galaxias enteras. Una de sus Voluntades Oscuras, sus generales más confiables, fue puesta a cargo de la invasión y incluso una década más tarde apenas habían avanzado.

Eso solo podía significar dos cosas. La primera era que Sydonai era incompetente, la segunda era que los humanos tenían esa clase de espíritu guerrero y sabia perfectamente que no pasaba nada malo con las habilidades de Sydonai, que había conquistado galaxias enteras antes, y las de sus siervos. Lo más probable era que el Otro finalmente hubiese decidido confrontarla, incluso si era de una forma indirecta.

Internamente estaba muy orgullosa de la humanidad dado que le estaban dando una gran batalla, además de que habían respondido a una de las preguntas sobre las que más había reflexionado a lo largo de su existencia.

Taylor. Ese era un nombre que recordaba desde el principio del los tiempos. No sabia si era el suyo o el de otra entidad y no le había importado mucho hasta que varios de sus esbirros lo escucharon decir a los humanos.

Eso la hizo detener todos sus planes de expansión y centrarse en ese pequeño y aparentemente inocuo mundo azul. Si ese era su nombre y la gente se daba cuenta de ello podrían controlarla, porque saber el verdadero nombre de algo te da poder sobre el mismo y no pensaba dejar a ningún mono sin pelo vivo o rastro de su existencia intacto para contarlo a quién pudiese revisar sus ruinas en cualquier futuro, incluso si todo era una casualidad.

Ella creía en las casualidades tanto como creía en los dioses a los que rezaron las especies que extermino. Nada en absoluto.


End file.
